Deadly Seven
by Rawkin Paradox
Summary: [for cap'n ana] the seven sins: lust, envy, sloth, pride, gluttony, wrath, greed [Kaixel]


prompt: seven deadly sins  
for: cap'n ana -- Happy Birthday!  
pairing: Kaixel (ftw)  
disclaimer: obviously not.  
notes: this was fun, but a little difficult. **Lust**, **Envy**,** Gluttony**, and **Greed **are my favorites.

**Deadly Seven**

**o1. Lust**  
He can't have her; she's too young for him. What they're doing is _wrongwrong__**WRONG**_, but when he nips her neck and hears her gasp, a shocked, "Oh Axel!" slipping out of her dainty little mouth, he forgets, for the moment, what's right and what's wrong and ignores the fact that she's seventeen, prom queen with the hero boyfriend, and he is twenty-two, beach bum slacker with a nowhere job. The only things that he's aware of are the feeling of his body touching hers, she's moaning his name, the interior of the car's backseat, and this strange, _undeniable _lust everytime she's near him. It's slowly driving him **insane**. 

**o2. Envy**  
Axel's too cool to be envious, too suave to fight over some girl. Especially if said girl just happens to be a red-haired, violet-eyed, pretty-pampered-Princess named Kairi. So when he sees her with Sora, the local hometown hero, and watches as she lets out a small giggle, he laughs and slips his arm around her waist and the pair walk off, chattering away happily, he ignores that little voice in the bad of his head seductively whispering, "_That should be you. She should be hanging onto your every word, looking up at you with that adoring look_." No sir, Axel's too cool. He ignores the urge to walk up to Sora and punch him hard in the face. He shoves aside the urge to walk right up to Kairi and kiss her until she's breathless, all giggling and chatter forgotten. Cool people don't act like that.

At least, not in public.

When Axel gets home, he's not too cool to sneak off to the woods where his brother, Xemnas, won't see or hear, and he punches and kicks, slashes and hacks, and screams at a tree until he's out of breath, he's falling on the ground, and he's forgotten why he's so angry in the first place. He regains his posture and stares at the tree, its wounds from his bitter and ferocious assault reminding him. He promptly sets it on fire, watching as the flames dance away, licking the tree's wounds, and he smiles.

Axel's too cool for envy.  
**  
o3. Sloth**  
Axel idly flips a page of his novel, and Kairi lazily tosses her magazine onto the slowly-growing pile on the table. It's hot, it's humid, and she's thinking about ice-cream. He, on the other hand, is thinking about pouncing on his unsuspecting fellow spunky red-head, who is lounging just on the other end of his couch, and doing something a little more fun than reading. A minute passes. The top of the novel lowers, and he sneeks a peek at Kairi. She stares at the kitchen, a debating frown on her face. Another moment passes. He lowers his book; she shifts her leg...

Axel turns another page, and Kairi picks another magazine. _After all_, both think, _there's always tomorrow_.

**o4. Pride**  
She's leaving him again, and from the looks of it, it's for good this time. He wants to beg her to stay, wants to tell her that he's sorry and he'll try, really try, next time, but he doesn't. He can't. His pride won't let him. So when she turns around and stares at him, her arms crossed firmly against her chest and a look telling him that she's willing to work it out and she doesn't want to go, he grabs both of her suitcases and throws them out into the hallway where Sora was waiting and smirks at her. She gives him a hurtful expression, and he watches as her shoulders drop a little as she walks out that door and out of his life.

Inside he's screaming and hurting, but a little voice in his head and telling him it's all okay; he still has his pride.  
**  
o5. Gluttony  
**"Axel, if you keep eating all that sea salt ice-cream, you're going to be sick," Kairi warns her boyfriend as he unwraps his fifth bar.

"Me? Sick? Hah. I'm like a black hole when it comes to sea salt ice-cream. I could eat a whole box. I never get sick. Got it memorized?"

She rolls her eyes at his immature reply and, shoving his feet off the couch, orders him to the kitchen.

"Fine, but commit this to memory: if you get sick, I'm not taking care of you. Now get to the kitchen. If you get sea salt ice-cream on our new white couch, you'll be sleeping in the hallway tonight, mister."

He grumbles a complaint but shuffles to the kitchen, enjoying his salty sweet treats. It's when he begins to open bar number twenty-two and is hit by a horrible, horrible stomache that he remembers his gloating early and Kairi's warning. The pain he feels as he rushes to the bathroom holding his stomach is enough to make him want to swear off all sweets for a century. When he finally makes it out of the bathroom, cold and wet rag held closely to his forehead, Kairi sends him a wicked grin.

"Black hole, eh?" she asked, grin slowly spreading into a full smile.

All Axel can do is groan and head for the bedroom. When he's out of sight, Kairi heads to the bathroom and places the liquid laxative back on the medicine cabinet's shelf. Mentally, she congratulates herself.

"Serves him right for being a pig and eating all of my ice-cream."

**o6. Wrath**  
Kairi's not the sort of person who gets angry easily. Really, she's not. She's a kind person with a big heart, always forgiving easily and sharing anything she has -- except Axel. She wants to to keep him all to herself; so maybe that explains why, when she sees him talking to Sora's twin brother, she gets a little angry, the feeling of competition begins creeping like a silent ghoul into the pit of her stomach. When she sees Roxas clap a hand on Axel's shoulder, and the two share a laugh about Roxas' girlfriend. Olette's younger brother's birthday present, she marches over and sweetly asks him where he is going and if she can come, too.

When Roxas fidgets and Axel glances at the ground and softly tells her no, she sees red. However, she kisses him softly and waves him of, wishing him to have a good time. He walks off with his friend, both resuming their laugh, and she stands there, seething. Slowly an idea comes to her, and she smiles and heads home, a devious thought in her head.

When Axel comes home that morning, he's surprised to find his underwear drawer empty, every pair of his boxers stapled to the apartment complex's hall for the neighbors to see. Even worse, each pair is magically three sizes too small and a delicate shade of light rosy pink; the neighbors **still** laugh everytime they see him..

He's learned the hard way that nice people can be the cruelest when you least expect it.  
**  
o7.Greed  
**Axel adores his money. He likes holding it, feeling the crispy bills in his hand, likes hearing the sound of the ATM machine spitting out more bills into his eagerly waiting hands. He also adores Kairi, his fiesty little red headed partner-in-crime. Sometimes, Axel can't decide who he loves more: Kairi or the cash. He never worries about it, though. It's not like there's going to be a day when he really needs to decide.

That's what he thinks until one day, they decide to rob the local bank. They both love the money and each other and hey, if everything goes right, they can leave this little town stuck in nowhere and live in some place exciting, like in her childhood home on Destiny Islands. It's the perfect plan, really.

They wait until night slips in, and they make their move. Everything goes according to plan until suddenly, a bright light falls on them and a gruff voice calls out, "Freeze or I'll shoot." They panic; Axel forgets he has the gun and grabs her hand in one of his and the money in the other, and together, they run. They head down an alley, running hard and as fast as they can until Kairi stops, gasping for air. Axel knows he needs to make a choice, and needs to do so quickly. It's a split second decision -- if they are caught, they'll be spilt up, the money will go back, and their life together will be over; if he abandons her, she'll rat him out, he'll be caught, and he'll lose the money. It's Kairi or the money, and he can't decide which.

He can hear the policeman's heavy footsteps, can hear him breathing hard, can see his flashlight searching frantically. It's now or never, and...

He grabs the gun, points, and pulls the trigger, not even bothering to mutter an apology as Kairi falls, a look of hurt and betrayal frozen on her face. He grabs the money and runs, not looking back. There's a loud sound and a sharp pain in his chest, and he stumbles to the ground. As he lies there, dying in a pool of his own blood, he's shocked to see Kairi standing over him, holding a gun of her own. She looks at him and shakes her head sadly before grabbing the money and running into the shadows of the alley. The blood slowly seeps out of him, and he raises his hand up to the starry sky. Taking it all in, Axel laughs at how things ended up. He laughs at his greed, and laughs at hers. He laughs at how happy they used to be, and how happy they could have been if only they weren't so greedy, so...human.

Axel dies, and for the first time in a long time, he's wearing a satisfied smile.


End file.
